The present invention relates to an operating lever assembly for farm tractors having several kinds of operating levers such as an operating lever for a secondary speed change mechanism for selectively giving a high or low speed to the tractor, an operating lever for a creep speed change mechanism for effecting a superreduction in the speed of the tractor, etc.
With conventional operating lever assemblies for farm tractors, various operating levers and intermediate operating members coupled to the levers are attached individually to a frame such as a transmission case. However, this procedure requires a very large number of assembly steps and involves extreme difficulties especially when installing the parts in a limited space, for example, between the transmission case and a fender.
Moreover the operating levers are inconvenient to manipulate from the driver's seat since the levers, which are individuallly installed, are not in a compact arrangement.